


A Present

by virgo_acris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sea, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_acris/pseuds/virgo_acris





	

A heavy blanket on my chest  
I feel its weight, I cannot breathe.  
My eyes are opened, - East or West,  
I am residing right beneath.

I feel so blue, it's what I see -  
My vision's blurry; in a wink  
I start to cry. The endless sea  
Embraces me. I've sunk. I sink.

My blanket gives me no more warmth.  
I'm lying in this murky bed.  
Uncharted places. Is it worth  
Recalling past, the words unsaid?

My limbs are moveless, as if tied  
By straps. Oh Lo! Indeed, they are  
Entangled in seaweed. Bangles of kind  
I've never wanted, looked for, asked.

A tiny seastar on my breast  
A pendant - lucky charm - to match  
Your present. Last one. East or West,  
My home - a world of blue and sage.


End file.
